Samurai Strikeout
premise the team faces a samurai and ninjas at a tournament in Tokyo Japan as the sword of doom is in jeopardy with the spirit of the Black Samurai. the episode begins with Miss Mirimoto announcing that the legend of Tokyo will be arriving for the tournament as everyone cheers with the scene changing to the train that Mystery Supervision arrives to meet Miyumi much to their surprise she's a girl with a crush on Christopher. the scene changes to the waterfall where she sees Christopher and runs toward him as he greets her to which she greets him with a kiss on the cheek much to their surprise. she asks if they are here for the tournament to which they reply with yes. Miyumi offers to buy them ice-cream for the tournament. she lets them pick it out as she also buys ice-cream for herself to which they find their seats near Mr. Takagawa as Miss Mirimoto instructs Sojo to carry Christopher to the arena much to Sojo's own surprise by being thrown to the post on the field as Miss Mirimoto yells at Sojo to obey her orders as he explains that he was taken out by the legend much to her own surprise as Miyumi cheers as Miss Mirimoto tries to take him down almost succeeding as Jessica saves him by flipping her toward the edge of the field as the audience cheers. the Samurai Ghost appears and summons ninjas as the ninjas appear and chase the team and Miyumi around the Chateau as the first chase scene song plays in the background as the team splits up running everywhere with Miyumi, Christopher and Jessica running into the diner where three ninjas chase them as three more ninjas chase William, Julie, Stanford Daniel and Meadow through the huts as the ninjas slice apart every hut revealing no one inside as they escape through the arena outside. as the scene changes during the chase scene with the ninjas try to kill Christopher with the team knocking the ninjas into the arena while mercilessly getting attacked by the competitors. as the song ends they all run into the museum's storage room with the destiny scroll leading to the sword of doom. as the samurai ghost is confronted by Miss Mirimoto and the team the samurai gets away with the fake scroll as she opens the secret door holding the real destiny scroll as she explains that the mystery has only begun with Miyumi and Mr. Takagawa joining them as their translator and protector as Christopher practices origami with the team looking up the temple of a thousand steps much to Miyumi's enjoyment she asks him to make her a dragon as he explains that he never learned how to make that one yet so she volunteers to teach him then as he succeeds with his dragon Jessica asks to make an origami dragon out of the map as Mr. Takagawa gets scared of his work but is impressed as he reads "the journey begins with a single step." with Miyumi wondering how that's any different with Mr. Takagawa stating that the map means to go to the temple of a thousand steps and take one step into the chamber to get to the sword of doom as everyone is soon ready to go to the temple of a thousand steps. as the team and their company arrive at the temple of a thousand Christopher falls into the gap between the first and second step as Mr. Takagawa and Miyumi grab him before falling and pull him back up with him thanking them as Mr. Takagawa asks if he's okay to which he replies with yes as they arrive in the main entrance with Miyumi warning everyone about secret guardians who eat trespassers as they soon notice them and run as the guardians chase them much to their surprise that they serve the Tokyo legend as Christopher commands them to leave them alone to which they obey his command much to Miyumi's amazement by his leadership style as they all run into the chamber holding the sword of doom as Christopher crashes into the glass getting hurt as Miyumi runs to him asking if he's okay to which he replies with "yes but I found the sword of doom" much to her surprise as they break it out and run before the samurai Ghost catches them as the boulders chase them around with the second chase scene song playing in the background. Miyumi and Christopher run in the right direction with the others running left as the song ends Miyumi and Christopher destroy the boulders as the samurai Ghost is then caught in the boulder bits and already unmasked as Sojo as the scene changes they explain that Sojo tried stealing the sword of doom with the power to make the samurai Spirit serve them as Miss Mirimoto stating that "he would've gotten away with it too if not for you meddling adults" as she commands Sojo to kill the legend much to Christopher's horror of all of it as he, Miyumi, and Daniel escape from the scene as they swear they won't be so fortunate next time as they leave too. the team goes off to rescue the three before Sojo kills them as the third song plays immediately after the scene changes to Miyumi, Christopher and Daniel are chased by the ninjas with the sword still in their possession as they escape into a Japanese shop known as legend lodge with samurai greeting them and serving them soba. as everyone is soon attacked by the ninjas they are soon rescued by samurai and he joins them in stopping them but they get the sword from the four as they escape from the ninjas and fly back to the tournament with the team meeting a new friend as they rescue the four and head back before the ninjas beat them there. the last chase scene song plays as they surf the lava with help from samurai as he steers the RV past the lava as the ninjas escape too in fear and they arrive back into the arena with Miss Mirimoto commanding Sojo to walk to the bridge as Kenji turns on his teacher by running off with the sword as the ninjas chase him and the team much to their own surprise. Sojo then grabs the sword and releases the samurai Spirit from the sword as his only desire is to rule the world as they decide to ask the green Dragon for help as they arrive at his cave they inform him that the samurai Spirit had been released from the sword and the green Dragon puts samurai outfits on them before helping them beat the samurai Spirit. they soon arrive back with the sword of hope and faith as the green Dragon says he believes in them as he merges with the sword giving it awesome power to beat the samurai Spirit. as he tries to kill them they soon beat him as old man samurai thanks them for the rescue from that cursed sword. as he disappears being a spirit as their plan was thwarted and the world was saved as the tournament begins with the opponents cheering on Christopher, Jessica, and Daniel for saving the world as the town decides on two statues one for Daniel as Christopher's stayed there too much to everyone's surprise the episode ends with a sword-crossed iris at the end. characters: Christopher Jessica Miyumi (Debut) William Stanford Meadow Mr. Takagawa Miss Mirimoto Kenji (Antagonist until the end) Samurai Spirit samurai Ghost